memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Prometheus (NX-59650)
| registry = NX-59650, NX-74913 | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | status = active (26th century) | altimage = Prometheus multi-vector.jpg | commander = Richard Adams }} The USS ''Prometheus'' (NX-59650 and NX-74913) was a Federation starship, the prototype of the multi-vector assault mode advanced escort launched by Starfleet in the 2370s decade. ( ) Service history An experimental prototype that was designed for deep space and tactical based assignments, the Prometheus was built at the Beta Antares shipyards and launched on stardate 50749.5 and at the time was the most innovative and fastest vessel in the fleet. ( ) In the year 2374, around stardate 51462, the Prometheus was hijacked by a group of Romulans who wanted to return the ship to Romulus so that the Tal Shiar could learn the latest Starfleet tactical secrets. Using the vessel's multi-vector assault mode the Prometheus was able to overcome the pursuing and the hijack appeared to have been successful. Fortunately, the Doctor from the had been transmitted to the Prometheus via a relay network from the Delta Quadrant. With help from the Prometheus's Mark II Emergency Medical Hologram, the Doctor was able to slow down the Romulans by venting a knock-out gas into the ship's life support systems, and hold off a Romulan assault, destroying one warbird until a relief force of Federation starships arrived. ( ; }}) In 2377, the Prometheus was part of the fleet that destroyed Sphere 634 and welcomed Voyager back home. ( ) By 2380, Captain Richard Adams had been given command of the Prometheus. ( ) In February 2381, during the Borg invasion, the Prometheus was part of a forty ship fleet defending from the Borg. In the battle, it was one of the four surviving ships including the , , and . It promptly destroyed the Borg over Vulcan with the other surviving ships. ( |Lost Souls}}) Following the invasion, the Prometheus reported to Starbase 22, where the station's counselor, Brian Ellis, counselled the Prometheus medical staff. ( ) As part of the post-Borg Invasion fleet modernisation program, all three components of the Prometheus were equipped with quantum slipstream drive. ( ) From May to October 2385, the Prometheus was on patrol along the Tzenkethi Coalition border, in the Bajoran sector. ( ) In the 26th century, the Prometheus was part of the fleet led by the into the pivotal Battle of Procyon V, against the Sphere Builders and their Temporal Liberation Front allies. ( }}) Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Captain Richard Adams (2377 - present) * executive officer/tactical officer: ** Commander Roaas * chief medical officer ** Doctor Geron Barai * second officer/operations manager: ** Lieutenant Commander Sarita Carson * security chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Lenissa zh'Thiin * chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Jenna Winona Kirk * assistant engineer: ** Alex Meyer * senior science officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Mendon * flight controller: ** Lieutenant Jassat ak Namur ** Lieutenant T'Shanik * technician (engineering bridge officer): ** Lieutenant Chell * alpha shift communications officer: ** Ensign Paul Winter * beta shift communications officer: ** Ensign Amanda Harris * bartender: ** Background * The reason for the differing registry numbers (59650 and 74913) was that Foundation Imaging FX artists did not receive Mike Okuda's memo directing them to use NX-74913 (which itself appears on all shipboard computer displays and the dedication plaque). In-universe, the Prometheus actually was rechristened NX-74913, according to issue 152 of the Star Trek Communicator. * The Prometheus stars in licensed German publisher Crosscult's first original series of novels, debuting in 2016, entitled Star Trek: Prometheus. Appendices Connections External links * * * Startrek.com Article Category:Starships Category:26th century starships Category:Federation starships Category:24th century Federation starships Category:Prometheus class starships